inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Eragon
Eragon Shadeslayer, or Eragon Argetlam, was a male human, the first in a new generation of Dragon Riders. He was trained by Brom and Oromis, and was chosen by Saphira, a blue dragon, as her Rider. Eragon grew up as an orphan, without any real knowledge of his parentage except his mother's name, Selena, but later discovered that he possessed magical abilities and was destined to fight the forces of evil, headed by King Galbatorix. At the Battle of the Burning Plains, he met Murtagh, his one-time friend and ally, who turned out to be his brother and the son of the notorious Forsworn, Morzan. Despite the immense age gap that separated them, Eragon was enamored of the elf princess Arya. The romantic tension between them was a focal point throughout many of his adventures, though Arya, for the most part, rejected his advances. History Early Life For the first fifteen years of his life, Eragon lived on a farm in the small village of Carvahall. His mother, Selena, had vanished soon after he was born, leaving him in the care of her brother, Garrow, and Garrow's wife, Marian. Eragon did not know the identity of his father. It was later revealed that his father was probably Morzan, one of The Forsworn. Discovery of the "stone" While hunting in the Spine, an untamed range of mountains near Carvahall, Eragon found what appeared to be a smooth, blue stone. At first, he intended to sell it, figuring that it would buy enough meat to last the winter. Unfortunately, he had trouble bargaining with the butcher Sloan because the stone was found in the Spine. Instead, he kept the "stone" for himself, and was shocked when it hatched a female dragon. He touched the dragon with his palm, leaving him with the gedwëy ignasia, the mark of a Dragon Rider. Because any reminders of the era of the Dragon Riders were outlawed in the Empire, Eragon raised the dragon in secret, torn between his delight with his new companion and his fear of what might happen should the Empire discover what had occurred. He eventually resolved to keep her, and built a home for her high in the branches of a tree. After consulting with Brom, the village story-teller, as to a good name for a dragon(without telling him of his dragon), he named her Saphira. For a while, he managed to keep her hidden, but when Saphira and her appetite continued to grow, he realized he would not be able to keep her existence closeted much longer. Not long afterwards, two menacing, hooded beings of immense power, the Ra'zac, came to Carvahall, searching for the dragon egg. Saphira, now able to mentally communicate her thoughts, forced Eragon to flee with her, while the Ra'zac destroyed Eragon's farm and mortally wounded Garrow. When Eragon first rode on Saphira, he suffered terrible wounds from her scales, which scraped his legs so bad that it made blood run down his legs for a long time. If he had known it beforehand, he would've put on a saddle. Quest for Vengeance gives Eragon a sword]] Eragon, Saphira, and the cryptic story-teller Brom resolved to hunt down the Ra'zac and avenge Garrow. As they travelled, Brom taught Eragon swordsmanship and more about the history of the Dragon Riders. To his surprise, Eragon learned that he was named after the very first Dragon Rider, Eragon I. When he later tried to defend himself and Brom from an Urgal ambush in Yazuac, he discovered that he was able to use magic. Questioning Brom about it, he learned that all Dragon Riders possess magical abilities, and Brom subsequently took it upon himself to instruct Eragon in the proper use of the talent. After a while, they lost the Ra'zac's trail, but were able to track the Seithr oil, the substance used by the Ra'zac to kill Garrow, to the port city of Teirm. With the assistance of Brom's close friend Jeod, they used the annals in the city's record room to discover that the Ra'zac were located in Helgrind. During this hiatus in Teirm, Eragon learned to read and write - abilities which Garrow had considered unnecessary - and also to scry. He eavesdropped on a conversation between Brom and Jeod via magic. To his surprise, learned that both men were members of the Varden, a rebel group that opposed the rule of King Galbatorix. ]] He visited a shop owned by Angela, a witch. He met an intelligent and cryptic werecat named Solembum, and Angela herself. She told his fortune, revealing that he would have a long lifespan, that the great powers of the land would struggle to control him, that he would fall in love with a lady of noble birth, that he would leave Alagaësia forever, and that he would face betrayal from within his own family. Afterwards, Solembum told him in cryptic words that, when he was in need of a weapon, to look under the Menoa tree; and to speak his name at the Rock of Kuthian and open the Vault of Souls when his power was insignificant. On the way to Helgrind, Eragon scried a beautiful maiden in a dream. He saw that she was in a prison, and, spellbound by her beauty, decided to check the prison in each town they passed along the way in search of her. She continued appearing in his dreams for some time. Outside of Helgrind, Eragon and his companions were ambushed by the Ra'zac. They were rescued by a mysterious man named Murtagh, but not before Brom was fatally wounded by a Ra'zac dagger. Brom died shortly afterwards, after revealing to Eragon that he was once a Rider, and a great friend of Morzan. Brom was laid to rest, and Saphira used her magic to turn the tomb to diamond. Eragon and Saphira resolved to travel with Murtagh in search of the hidden Varden. They set out for Gil'ead, hoping to find a contact who can lead them to the Varden. At Gil'ead, Urgals under the command of Durza captured Eragon and imprisoned him in the same prison where the maiden, an elf, was being held. Murtagh and Saphira staged a daring rescue. Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh were confronted by Durza. The struggle ended when Murtagh hit Durza with Murtagh's arrows, causing the shade to be temporarily disembodied. Eragon insisted on rescuing the elf, as well. She remained unconscious, but he was able to speak with her mentally. She revealed to him that her name was Arya, and gave him the location of the Varden. She told him that they must reach the Varden if she was to survive, for she had been poisoned in prison, and would die without the antidote. Journey to the Varden , Eragon's blue dragon]] Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Arya crossed the Hadarac Desert, racing to reach Farthen Dûr, the Dwarven mountains that housed the Varden, in time to save Arya. They were pursued by the Empire and the empire's allies, a small army of Kull. Before they reached Farthen Dûr, Murtagh, who had been reluctant to go to the Varden all along, revealed that he was the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn. The Kull force the group to flee the place they were resting, and Farthen Dûr opened to allow the group in. Ajihad, leader of the Varden, imprisoned Murtagh when Ajihad learned of Muragh's heritage. Arya was treated for her injuries; Eragon and Saphira were welcomed to Tronjheim, the dwarven city of Farthen Dûr. Eragon was introduced both to Ajihad and to Hrothgar, the King of the Dwarves. he also met up again with Angela and Solembum. Ajihad wished to send Eragon to Ellesméra to complete his training; therefore, two magicians known as the Twins assessed his magic abilities. The Twins were cruel to Eragon, and attempted to use him to further their knowledge of the Ancient Language. A fully-healed Arya intervened, however, and took the task of assessing Eragon upon herself, sparring with him. Eragon, although being soundly defeated, passed the test in Arya's eyes. He began to fall in love with her. The Varden respected and even revered Eragon. Soon after he arrived in Tronjheim, he was approached by an elderly woman and an orphaned child, Elva, who was the woman's charge. The woman asked Eragon's blessing upon Elva, which he gave readily, using the Ancient Language: Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr, which he thought meant, "Let luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune." But Eragon did not know that he said that she may be a "shield" from a misfortune. he thought he had said "shielded". Saphira gave the child her own special gift: a silver star, similar to Eragon's gedwey ignasia, on her forehead. Saphira told Eragon that the child would have a significant future. Not long after, war became imminent. Ajihad informed Saphira and Eragon of an impending threat: an intercepted message revealed that a legion of Urgals was marching steadily towards the Varden through the tunnels under the mountain range. In the battle that followed, a seemingly endless tide of Urgals seemed poised to take the fortress. Within Tronjheim Eragon was confronted once again by the menacing Shade, Durza. Eragon was greatly outmatched by the Shade, but, thanks to a sudden distraction from Saphira and Arya, Durza's attention was diverted long enough for Eragon to thrust him through the heart. Eragon paid a terrible price for his deed: he was wounded on the back, and the scar would trouble him greatly over the course of the next few months. Following Durza's demise, the controlling link the Shade held on the Urgal's minds snapped, causing the remainder of them to flee. Eragon fainted and fell into a healing trance; he was watched over by mental presence of the Mourning Sage/The Cripple Who Is Whole, who urged him to follow Arya to Ellesméra, the capital of the Elves. North to Ellesméra Eragon decided to accept the advice of the Mourning Sage, and, accompanied by Orik and Arya, traveled northward through eastern Alagaësia to Ellesméra, in order to complete his training as a Rider. But on the Journey north, Eragon was placing on his armour when Orik said that if he was to place the helmet of the armour on, Eragon was to become a member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, the name of the clan of the family of Hrothgar (the King of the Dwarves). Eragon still donned the helmet and Orik helped him complete the ritual to make him a true member of the clan. This was the first time in history that a human would join a Dwarf Family. He met with Islanzadí, the Elven queen, and the enigmatic raven Blagden, who spouted riddles concerning Eragon's past and future. Eragon was surprised to learn that Arya was Islanzadí's daughter, and therefore a princess. The Training of a Rider Eragon's training began almost at once. His instructor was an ancient Elvish Rider named Oromis, who had managed to prolong his life by means of countless tiny spells binding his weak body. Eragon's exercises with Oromis were frustrating at first, but gradually Eragon learned what it means to be a true Rider, guided by principles and making responsible choices, and came to understand that his "training" was an ongoing process that would last his entire life. He learned other things, as well, such as history, art, and politics. His knowledge of magic and the Ancient Language expanded tremendously. To his horror, however, he learned from Oromis that he had cursed Elva instead of blessing her due to a mistake in his wording (having accidentally said "may you be a shield from misfortune", thus dooming her to constantly suffer from the hurts of others). He resolved to revoke the curse, although such a feat would require tremendous magical ability. Eragon's training also honed his fighting skills. He developed an intense rivalry with an elf named Vanir, and their mutual dislike came to a head during their sparring sessions. Eragon was defeated multiple times, often suffering bouts of pain from the scar on his back. Tutored by Oromis, Eragon composed a poem to present at the Blood-Oath Celebration, a traditional Elvish ceremony commemorating the pact between the Elves and the Dragons. During the festivities, as a magical gift from the Dragon race, Eragon was finally healed of his wound, and was physically transformed, acquiring the features and abilities of an Elf. Only after this transformation was he able to beat Vanir. The two made amends. But Also after this transformation, Eragon was able to cast much more powerful magic, he could read and write more easily and was now as fit as the fittest elf in Alagaësia. The Burning Plains Upon hearing that Galbatorix was mustering his army in order to attack the Varden in Surda, Eragon and Orik departed from Ellesméra and flew south on Saphira. They joined up with the combined forces of Surda and the Varden on The Burning Plains. Aided by his newfound skills, Eragon kept the tide of the battle in the Varden's favor. Unexpectedly, another Rider appeared, mounted on a red dragon. Wearied by the battle, Eragon was easily outmatched and driven onto the ground with Saphira, though he managed to hamstring the opposing dragon as he went down. He and his opponent then faced off with swords. Eragon recognized the other Rider's manner of fighting as Murtagh's. Eragon managed to pull off his opponent's helm, revealing Murtagh, who had been thought dead. Murtagh revealed that he had been taken to Urû'baen by the Twins, and, when the red Dragon, Thorn, had hatched for him, he had been forced to swear allegiance to Galbatorix in the Ancient Language. He also revealed that Galbatorix knew his true name, so he owned him in mind and body. His orders from Galbatorix were to try to capture Saphira because she was the last female dragon in existence. Galbatorix needed her to fulfill his goal of rebuilding the order of the Riders. Murtagh decided to have mercy on them this one time, but he claimed Zar'roc as his own, and revealed another terrible truth: Eragon was Morzan's younger son. Haunted by this turn of events, Eragon imparted his newfound knowledge to Roran, Nasuada, and Arya. He then agreed to aid Roran in rescuing Katrina from the clutches of the Ra'zac. Appearance Eragon was a human, originally with intense brown eyes and thick eyebrows. After being influenced by elvish magic at the Blood-Oath Celebration he attended in Ellesméra, however, he more closely resembled an elf; his face became more angular, pale, and smooth, his eyes became slanted, and his ears became pointed. All blemishes on his body were healed. He did retain some human qualities, including the need to shave. Love interest There are two likely choices for Eragon's love: *Arya: Eragon is obviously attracted to the elf. He seems to be willing to risk life for her. However, she doesn't feel the same way. She thinks of him only as a child since she's 100. However, she's still considered young since elves are immortal. *Nasuada: After Murtagh betrayed the Varden, she began to seem interested in the young Eragon. She is also only a year older than him, whereas Arya is over 80. It is also more likely since she and Eragon are both humans while Arya is an elf. Real-world connections Comparisons ''Star Wars'' Eragon is similar in many respects to Luke Skywalker: he is given the responsibility of continuing the legacy of an ancient order (in Eragon's case, the Dragon Riders; in Luke's, the Jedi), and becomes the first of a new generation of that order. Also, he is gifted a sword by his first trainer, but loses it at the end of the 2nd part. The only big diffrence is swords; Eragon's sword was red while Luke's was blue and Luke got a green one in the 3rd part while Eragon will most likely get a blue one. He is trained by older members of the order (Brom and Oromis, compared to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda). Eragon's father, like Luke's, was once allied with the "light" side, but later was corrupted and fell to the "dark" side. And was trained by the person who was their father's biggest rival.(Brom and Morzan, Anakin and Obi Wan) Lord of the Rings Eragon can be compared to 2 characters from Lord of the Rings: 1.Frodo- Like Frodo is the protagonist of Lord of the Rings( apearing in 4 of the 6 parts), Eragon is the protagonist of Paolini's 3 books. They both set off with a wise old man who died in the first book. (Gandalf died, but was resurected while Brom really died) Also, the setting is also similar to Lord of the Rings. 2.Aragorn- Like the brave warrior from Tolkien's imagination, Eragon is strong, powerful, and a major sword and bowman. Also, the 2 names are simular( Paolini simply changed the A to an E and left out the secon R). Also, the 2 both fall in love with beautiful elves.( the diffrence: Arwen loved Aragorn back while Arya didn't.) Real life Author Christopher Paolini states that Eragon originally started out as an autobiographical character. Paolini started writing Eragon at the age of fifteen, which is his protagonist's age at the beginning of the novel. When I first invented Eragon, he was me. Writing about yourself is probably one of the easiest things for a fifteen-year-old author to do. However, I found that as the story progressed and Eragon did things that I've never done—such as fighting monsters and flying a dragon—he evolved into his own character, which I'm very happy about.http://shurtugal.com/?id=trilogy/christopher/qanda#writing Other *Eragon was portrayed by Edward Speleers in the Eragon film. Etymology Christopher Paolini has stated that he came up with the name Eragon by replacing the d'' in 'dragon' with an ''E;http://alagaesia.com/talktrilogy.html however, some have speculated that he instead replaced the A'' in 'Aragorn' with an ''E and removed the last r. References External links *Alagaesia.com, the official site for the Inheritance trilogy *Eragon on Wikipedia *Eragonmovie.com, the official site of the Eragon movie Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Varden es:Eragon (personaje)